EL DESTINO NOS UNIO
by MELIY DE CULLEN
Summary: isabella swan es la típica chica nerd del instituto de forck su únicos amigos rosalie y jasper hale disiden ir ala misma universidad con isabella por nadie va a estar en esa universidad bueno eso es lo que creian ellos ...


POV BELLA  
>Hoy era el gran día me iba a la universidad de los ángeles , Rose me Había llevado a una estética y a comprar ropa , estábamos en mi habitación viendo el techo hasta que Rose decidió hablar.<br>- Entonces tu hermano Emmett verdad... Bueno estudiara también en los Ángeles  
>- si Rose no es genial<br>- si Bells por fin conoceré a tu hermano  
>- jaja si.<br>La puerta se abrió y vi a Sue  
>- Bells y Rose -Chalree quieren que bajen a la sala<br>Yo y Rose, bajamos las escaleras , en la sala estaba Charlie y otra persona que me daba la espalda era alto y musculoso era...  
>-JACOB ¡!<br>- BELLS ¡!-Jacob corrió hacia mi y me cargo ,  
>-Bells te extrañado un montón. Jacke me dejo en el suelo<br>-yo también Jacke .  
>-bueno chicos vengan para acá -dijo Charlie -Jacke y Rose se vieron y se abrazaron<br>-Hola Rose  
>-Hola Jacob<br>-Rose sabes que también te extrañe  
>-lo se loquillo<br>Rose y Jacke se habían hecho amigos cuando habíamos ido de vacaciones a la casa de Sue-  
>Los tres caminamos hacia la sala y nos sentamos en un sillón<br>-bueno bells como sabes Emmett también estudiara en los ángeles a si que yo y Sue hemos decidido que Jacob vaya a estudiar con ustedes  
>-eso es genial papa<br>-me alegra que te guste Bells bueno ya están listas  
>-si señor -dijo Rose<br>-bueno las maletas ya están en el auto así que vámonos  
>-ok vámonos- los 3 caminamos hacia los autos eran 2 un Ferrari y un mustang , Jacke ,Rose y yo nos fuimos en el Ferrari - iva manejando Jacke y en el Mustang iva Charlie y Sue.<br>No se cuantos horas pasaron pero sentí a alguien moverme  
>-Bells ya llegamos- escuche la vos de Rose<br>-mm bells vamos levántate ya llegamos al aeropuerto , abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi que Jacke estaba ya afuera del auto y las maletas ya no estaban.  
>-vamos bells el vuelo ya va a salir, vamos<br>-ok Rose- Salí del auto , Rose y yo caminamos hacia la sala de espera.  
>-chicas es hora del vuelo-nos dijo Jacke<br>-ok vamos a despedirnos -caminamos hacia Charlie y Sue  
>-adiós mama- charle no te preocupes yo cuido a bells. le dijo<br>-yo me se cuidar sola Jacke- le dije enfadada  
>-chicos el avión los dejara así que dejen de pelearse cuídense los dos, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamarnos<br>-ok Charlie  
>-mis papas ya saben que me iré con tigo bells ,asi que mañana llegare al instituto -dijo Rose-<br>"pasajeros del vuelo hacia los ángeles favor de abordar "  
>-es hora -dijo Rose-<br>Caminamos hacia el avión ,le entregamos los boletos a la azafata ,pueden pasar -nos dijo  
>-gracias- Jacke fue el primero en abordar, luego rose y al último yo ahora iba a mi nueva vida.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV EDWARD

Todos nos miraban, pero como no yo se lo dije a mi madre no me debía de mandar al instituto twilight claro como era de ella y sus socio cuando llegamos a la dirección los maestros se nos quedaban viendo  
>-buenos días señor y señoritas Cullen -dijo una señora como de 50 años-<br>-no sabia- dije en susurros  
>-no digas así por favor, dijo Alice<br>-llámenos por nuestros nombres -dijo Ness-  
>-claro señorita Renesme -la señora volteo a verme<br>–estas son sus llaves y el número de sus habitaciones y el horario de sus clases -la señora nos entrego una llave a cada uno y los papeles.  
>-espero que tengan un buen día<br>-gracias -dijo Alice.  
>Ness y Alice salieron primero y luego yo -nos subimos a mi volvo para llegar a nuestras habitaciones ,la habitación de Ness estaba en el edificio 1, el de Alice fue en el edificio 2 , y el mío en el 4 ,deje mi auto en el estacionamiento ,me subí al elevador con mis maletas , mi cuarto era el últimos el 110 llegue y vi a todos lados y me di cuenta que solo era un habitación ,abrí la puerta el cuarto era grande ,estaba la sala , un televisor, había 3 puertas camine hacías ellas una era la de el baño y las 2 otras eran habitaciones ,deje mis maletas en una habitación , escuche cerrar la puerta a alguien.<br>-ay alguien -escuche la vos de una mujer, salí del cuarto y vi a una muchacha  
>-hola -al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia, porque dio un salto<br>-hola -dio la vuelta y me vio .  
>-mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen -tu eres- la mire<br>-soy Isabella Swan -ella me vio –haci que seremos compañeros de habitación  
>-eso parece isabella<br>-mmm bueno cada quien respeta los suyo- me dijo-  
>-si bueno mi cuarto es el que esta al derecha -le dije<br>-bueno -ella se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el otro cuarto.  
>-mmm, bueno ya conocía a mi compañera ..<br>Espera ella dijo Swan ella era una de los hijos del socio de mama, compartía mi habitación con la hija de uno de los socios, este año escolar seri muy interesante


End file.
